Prompted Drabbles
by JJSecret
Summary: Trying my hand at writing drabbles that are unrelated to each other. Criticism is welcome and I am taking prompts along with song prompts (please include the song name, and who it's by, in your review). Literally anything you want, just message me through the story. There might be yoai, but there will definitely be cussing. This is rated M.
1. Don't do that to me ever again, okay?

Hello there! This is my attempt at non- related drabbles with JayXTim. If you have any prompts please send me them because I can only come up with so much before my mind explodes.

Happy reading!

Tim's POV

The bat-clan had been searching for killer croc for well over three days. No one has had much sleep and I hasn't slept at all. We have been running all over Gotham chasing leads that turned out to be dead ends, until we found a clue that suggested that Killer Croc was involved with the mass amounts of murders all around Gotham. Damian had first looked at Jason and claimed it was him.

"We don't need to look for who is responsible. Todd is right here." Damian said nonchalantly earning a "Damian!" from Bruce and a glare from Jason.

"Guys, come on. We need to find Croc before he hurts anyone else." Dick said approaching the three other bats. "Have you found anything Timmy?" He asks turning towards me.

'I really hate that name.' I thought to myself. "Not yet, Dick."

"Well what if you tried looking ov-" Dick was really getting annoying right about now. He's trying to mess with my map and hovering over my chair…

"You know, you are _more_ than welcome to look for yourself. If you don't want to look, then please, _back off_ and let me work." I snapped at him turning to him completely before turning back to the computer.

"I was just suggesting that we-"

" _DICK_!" I shouted at him slamming my fist into the bat computer's keyboard. Everyone was looking by that point and Dick had stepped back a little bit.

"I'm sorry Timmy."

"And please stop calling me Timmy. It's Tim."

Dick looked like he was about to cry, not that he would have. He just looked at everyone then ran up the stairs to the manor.

I sigh and turn back to the computer and slump in my chair. I can hear Jason's boots as he walks towards me.

Great. I don't need this right now. I need to find Killer Croc. I need to find him so he doesn't hurt anyone else, so he doesn't _kill_ anyone else.

Suddenly, the chair I'm sitting in is turned and I look up out of shock and annoyance, more annoyance than shock though. Jason confronting me was inevitable, but still unwanted. Jason is standing there in front of me and as I look around the room, I notice that the cave is empty. Son of a…

"What's wrong?" He crouches down in front of me with his face inches from mine. He has a sort of worried look on his face. Shit is about to hit the fan…I can _feel_ it.

"Nothing." I respond quickly. I try to turn the chair back to the computer, but Jason has a good hold of it.

"I'm not kidding, Tim. What the hell is wrong with you?" He is now glaring at me.

"Dick is just being his annoying self and hovering. I couldn't take it anymore." I sigh.

"Couldn't take what? The help? He was trying to help you."

"It's not that, Jay." I'm getting angry. The volume of my voice is rising with each sentence.

"Then what was it? What couldn't you take?" Jason is obviously annoyed with me right now. His voice is rising too. I suppose we are all a little tired and worn out.

"THE CONSTANT BADGERING!" I scream and Jason look taken aback. "I CANT TAKE THE PRESSURE OF _EVERYONE_ DEPENDING SOLELY ON ME TO FIND KILLER CROC!" I scream. Jason just looks at me like I just told him that _I_ was the one who killed him all those years ago.

"I just can't do it anymore." I say just barely above a whisper.

Jason's POV

He sounds little, like a child. Tim slumps in his chair and looks down rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. He looks tired. He has dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks look a little more hollow than normal. Has he been sleeping? Eating even?

"Babybird…No one is expecting _only you_ to find Croc. I have been out every night searching for the damned freak. You just happen to be the one who's best with tracking on a computer." I say with a gentle tone. "Even better than the big bad bat himself!"

He raises his head, leans forward a little, and presses his forehead to mine, his eyes still downcast. I just look at him. I give him a sly smile saying, "I'll help you look, but I'm probably going to crash the system before we get much of anything done." Tim smiles and snorts at that.

"You had better not. I've put hours into this damn thing. It's better to just…crash the mode." Tim looks fondly at the ground.

'Crash the mode? What does that mean?' Jason thinks. I lean up and quickly peck Tim on the lips and move away before he punches me.

" _Ja-_ son!?" He looks at me, shining those beautiful baby blue eyes with a smile and he's blushing, his cheeks turning pink...how cute. He's cute when he's embarrassed. I'm just laughing some five feet from him, keeping my distance so he doesn't hit me. I catch my breath after laughing and make my way back to Tim.

"What progress have you made anyway?" I ask as I lean against the back of the chair staring at the computer.

"Well…He's definitely not in the sewers. He's learned his lesson about the sewers and hiding there. He's learned that we would find him and kick his scaly ass."

"Praise!" I shout as I throw both hands in the air, palms away from me, and look to the ceiling of the cave. I fucking hate crawling around in sewers…with a passion.

Tim rolls his eyes and chuckles lightly at me, but it's not a good hearted chuckle. It's more one of those laughs people give when they are about to say something worse than the aforementioned. Something that they don't want to tell other person about.

"Damn…where is he hiding?" I know Croc is going to be somewhere difficult to catch him if Tim is being cryptic about it.

"Well Croc needs water and since he won't use the sewers, he has resorted to using the Gotham River for cover." Tim looks at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Son of a… Don't give me that face! You have to deal with it too." I say as I lightly punch him in the arm.

"Let's tell the others and head out." Tim gets up and heads towards the stairs. I put my forearm across his chest with my hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Stay down here and grab some extra weapons. We might need it if Croc puts up a fight. I'll grab the others and update them on the way down here."

"Okay. Thank you." I know he was thanking me for not letting him have to look at Dick who is probably sulking upstairs.

 _ **Out on the docks by Gotham River…**_

Tim's POV

There is a storm setting in. The winds are picking up, the clouds falling in over the night sky and the ever quickening slosh of the river current make that fact known evident. We have been canvasing the area for a couple of hours. Batman keeps checking in, Nightwing keeps asking if everyone is okay, and Robin is just… _ugh!_ He keeps insulting me and arguing with Red Hood. Batman and Nightwing keep telling him to quiet down, but to no avail.

I'm on a dock that has a few shipping containers on it. I'm just walking around near the edge of the dock looking over the water when… Wait…What was that? I think I saw something deep in the water. I move closer to the edge of the dock I'm on and look down which was soon to be a mistake.

 _CRASH!_

I yelp out of pure shock (though I blame it on being tired, that I am shocked at all). Killer Croc crashed through the dock and popped up behind me. He is now blocking my exit and my back is now to the water. I pull out my Bo staff and start attacking. I have already alerted the others of my situation and they should be here any moment. All I have to do is stall…which…should be easy right?

I see the shadows of my family coming closer. That was my mistake. I started to focus on their shadows instead of the fight I was currently in. Damn my tired state.

Before I know it, Killer Croc grabs my body around the middle, trapping my arms, and he's squeezing. I can't breathe. He is squeezing so much that I can't breathe. It hurts. My chest and throat burn from the lack of oxygen. I'm trying to kick him, but I cannot get a hard enough kick to hit him. My foot keeps sliding along his wet scales. I hear cracks and my chest starts hurting more.

"LET HIM GO, WAYLON!" I shoot my head in the direction of Batman's voice.

Croc just laughs and pulls me closer to him. I suck in a large breath and yelp when he lets go of my chest. ' _Oh shit!_ ' I think as he grabs both of my arms, one in each hand. "Why would I do that? You wouldn't dare attack while I have one of your little birds." Croc hisses dragging out the S a little bit. How. Cliché.

He starts to pull my arms apart from each other and all I can feel is pain. White, hot, searing pain.

"NNghh…" I keep struggling and grunting as my arms are forced away from my body. Suddenly we all hear two audible _pops_ and I shout. "AAHhhh! Let me go!" I start to struggle more. My training tells me not to struggle too much, but my instincts are screaming at me to _get the hell out of his grip_.

Jason's POV

I am just staring in anger as he dislocates both of Tim's shoulders _at once_ , which has to hurt. Croc _laughs._ "FUCKING LET HIM GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yell at Croc.

He just looks at me then takes Tim and slams his entire body into a surrounding shipping crate, his head connecting first with the crate. _Hard._ His head rebounds off the crate and smacks it a second time andTim goes limp.

"RED!" I shout.

Croc then throws Tim into the river.

"NO!" Me, Nightwing, and Batman say in unison. Robin is already charging at Croc with Batman and Nightwing following suit.

While I'm running, I strip out of my jacket and drop my heavier weapons along with my helmet and dart passed Croc dodging his punches and his flailing tail. I dive down into the water after shoving a Batman-standard, compact rebreather in my mouth. The current has gotten stronger with the growing storm and the water sloshing around doesn't help. I told Tim to pack extra weapons which means that Tim might be a little heavier than normal and since he is unconscious, he will be dead weight. I will have to strip him of some materials once I get to him.

I'm swimming as fast as I can to Tim who just keeps tumbling around in the water, head staying covered the majority of the time. I finally get close enough to grab his cape and hold on. I use his cape to drag us together so I can keep his head above water by resting his head on my shoulder, his back against the front of my body. I can faintly hear Robin running along the docks following us. Batman must have ordered him to help us which means Croc is being taken care of.

"Hood…" I hear through my comm. "I'm going to shoot a line across the narrow part of the river, 200 feet ahead. Grab it and I'll pull you both out."

"Can- do!" I say as I struggle to stay above the water. I am now stripping Tim of his cape. It isn't hard if you know where the clasps are like I do. With the cape being detached and flowing in a stray part of the river, I reach down to his hips. 'Of course he would go so far as to wear a second belt.' I think to myself as I struggle to keep us both up and remove the secondary belt clasped around his hips. With the belt now probably sinking to the bottom of the river, Tim is much easier to hold above the water. What did he have in that thing?

"100 feet." I hear over the comm. I look ahead and already see Robin on the left side of the river and the line already shot across the narrow part of the river he was talking about.

"50 feet." I prepare myself to catch the line by shifting Tim into one arm, holding him across his chest.

It comes time to grab the line and I shoot out of the water a little bit and sling my arm over the line, still holding onto Tim. It wasn't easy given the rough current and extra weight, but it was certainly do-able. I wrap the line around my arm twice and hold on tight.

"Releasing the line in three, two…" I hear a faint click and we drop all the way back into the water, but we are being pulled to the side, to safety.

We get into calmer water and I start to swim to the edge, tossing my rebreather into the river. Damian is already pulling Tim out of my arm and up onto the concrete of the river side. I pull myself out of the water and see Damian leaning over Tim with two of his fingers on his neck.

"There is no pulse…" Damian sounds worried now. I know Tim and Damian had become a little closer, but this close? Doesn't matter right now.

"Move!" I definitely sound frantic as I move to Tim's side and start chest compressions. The crack of ribs during compressions is a horrifying sound. I do 30 then bend over and press my lips over Tim's while inclining his head slightly, plugging his nose and breathe two. Press 30, breathe 2. Press 30, breathe 2.

"Come on, Babybird!" I yell at Tim.

 **Tim's POV**

My eyes shoot open and I cough. As I cough though, water spills over my face. I am pushed to my side and my head is being forced to turn to the ground. I also puke out whatever is left in my stomach, but it's mostly just acid.

"Oh thank god." I hear a familiar voice, but my face is still towards the ground. I am still coughing a little, but breathing so that's good. Breathing again feels so nice. Wait, what happened?!

I am turned back over and brought into sitting position. My head is resting on a shoulder. I look up at the face. My lips and chin are wiped.

"Jason?" My voice is raspy. Suddenly I feel pain everywhere and my face scrunches up, my eyes shut tight.

 **Jason's POV**

Tim's face starts to scrunch up in pain.

"Babybird, what's wrong? Come on talk to me." I plead with him. Damian is talking to Dick and Bruce, filling them in on what happened.

"Everything….hurts!" Tim struggles out. He is rapidly gasping now and coughing every few gasps.

"Okay, okay. Slow down your breathing or you will hyperventilate. I'm going to assess your injuries alright?" I tell him and he nods quickly. I keep my hand on his back to hold him upright as I feel his shoulders. Tim hisses loudly. They are swollen and definitely dislocated.

"Robin, give me your cape." Damian comes back over and detaches his cape and folds it up, making a small pillow for Tim's head while still talking to Dick and Bruce. He walks back over to where he was standing and continues his conversation, waiting for the Batmobile to show up.

I lay Tim down and lift his head slightly. I feel the front, sides, then back, only finding a gash on the back of his head. The gash is big though and it is going to need stitches which means Tim most likely has a concussion and a bad one at that. I put his head back down carefully and start to examine each rib, getting a hiss or whimper at every other rib or so. He has at least six cracked ribs and maybe a couple broken.

'Ugh if I ever get my hands on Croc I'm gonna…'

"-ason?" I look down at Tim and he looks sleepy.

"Yes, Babybird?" I answer ready to not let him sleep. We can't let him go to sleep until we know the extent of his concussion because he was out for several minutes. On the concussion grading scale, that's not good, but it could also be because he has been up for so long.

"It hurts. Everything hurts." There were tears in Tim's eyes. _Tim doesn't cry, so if he is crying now then it must really hurt…_

"I know, Tim. Just hold on. The batmobile will be here any second. You need to stay awake alright?" I turn to Damian who is now walking back over to us.

"They're here. Let's go." Damian leaned down and helped sit Tim up by supporting his head while I put one arm under his knees and the other around his upper back. Damian held his head the entire time and laid it gently on my shoulder then folded Tim's arms onto his stomach. He grabbed his cape and started leading the way to the batmobile.

Once at the car, Nightwing hopped out and helped Jason get into the car while holding onto Tim. Tim would give little grunts and whimpers every now and then when he was jerked some way or another. Damian tossed his bloody and wet cape into the back seat of the batmobile.

The top of the batmobile closed and they were speeding away as fast as possible. Dick and Damian are bringing Jason's and Tim's bikes back. They had both come with Bruce in the Batmobile.

"Give me the run down." Batman demanded.

"Gash on the back of his head, going to need stitches, possible grade 3a concussion, he was out for several minutes, but he could have been out for that length of time due to his lack of sleep the last week. Alfred or Leslie should be able to determine which. Both shoulders are dislocated and swollen. At least six ribs cracked, maybe a couple broken. Had to perform CPR to get the water out of his lungs and his heart beating again. He is still not breathing normally which could suggest he still has fluid in his lungs. He threw up after he coughed up most of the water. The water was very cold so frostbite is a possibility for both of us."

Batman just reached over and put a hand on Tim's knee. Tim's head was still leaning on my shoulder.

"I already called Alfred and told him to set up the med-bay. I also called Leslie." Batman said flatly. I only hummed in response.

"Mmmm…" Tim stirred in my arms slightly, his face still scrunched in pain and he was shivering.

"Babybird, look at me." I brought my arm out from underneath Tim's legs and cupped his face. He opened his eyes, albeit slowly. He looked me dead in the eyes and just kept looking.

We got to the batcave in record time.

I jumped out with Tim still in my arms. Alfred rushes over to greet and assist us.

"My word. What has happened?"

"Croc surprised Tim and Tim had to fight him off while we got to him. Croc grabbed him around his chest and squeezed. When we got there he wouldn't let Tim down. Instead, Croc grabbed one of each arm and pulled until his shoulders dislocated then he slammed him against a shipping crate and tossed him into the water. I jumped in after him."

"Did you assess his injuries?" Alfred likes to also have a rundown of possible injuries before his own assessment.

"Gash on the back of his head, going to need stitches, possible grade 3a concussion, he was out for several minutes, but he could have been out for that length of time due to his lack of sleep the last week. Both shoulders are dislocated and swollen. At least six ribs cracked, maybe a couple broken. Had to perform CPR to get the water out of his lungs and his heart beating again. He is still not breathing normally which could suggest he still has fluid in his lungs. The water was also very cold so frostbite is a possibility for both of us."

Alfred simply nods and gets behind Tim.

"Master Timothy, this is going to feel uncomfortable." Tim is barely awake and slumped against my chest, sitting upright. Alfred grabs Tim's left arm, raises it to the side and pulls. It pops back into place and Tim hisses lightly turning his head and pressing it into my chest. Alfred repeats the motion with his right arm and gets the same hiss but muffled. Alfred keeps going about helping Tim and after three painful hours, Alfred is done. Tim is placed in his room upon Jason's request to keep him comfortable.

_Three days later_

Tim's POV

The warmth and darkness is comfortable, inviting even. I don't want to ever open my eyes, but for some reason, I feel like I should.

I slowly blink my eyes open and let my eyes adjust to the light. I'm in my room, in my bed, and there is someone on my right with their head on the bed and they are holding…my hand, I think. Ugh…what happened?

I remember being on the docks and looking for Killer Croc. Oh, that's right. He surprised me and busted through the dock while I was by the edge. Then he w-

"Tim?" I try to look down to see the face, but I can't move my neck.

"Why-" _Wow my throat hurts._ Jason pops into my vision and he looks concerned, but relieved that I'm awake.

"Don't try to move your neck; there is a brace on it." A brace…wtf?!

"What? What do you mean there is a bra-" I bring my hand up to feel my neck, but instead my fingers hit this soft, but firm, fabric covered neck brace. Jason leaves my line of vision and then pops back in with a glass of water with a bended straw. I drink almost the entire glass and my throat feels better, though I still taste a lot of salt for some reason.

"Do you know what happened?" Jason asks again now sitting on my bed next to me and close enough that I can see him.

"I remember going after Croc, him busting through the dock, grabbing me and squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breathe, then grabbing my arms and pulling them. After that, everything is a blur. Why does my mouth taste like salt and why does my throat hurt so much?" Tim cringes when he remember the cracks of his ribs and the loud pops from his shoulders.

"I'll get to that. So after Croc dislocated your shoulders, he slammed you into a shipping crate, head first. You lost consciousness."

"That explains the brace, but what about the salt taste and my throat?" Tim cringes at the thought of being slammed against a crate by Croc.

"I said I'll get to that, but you have to let me talk first." Tim gives a curt nod and Jason continues, "You have 7 fractured ribs, three broken ribs, two previously dislocated shoulders, a sprain in your neck, and a grade 3a concussion." Tim's eyes widen. _GRADE 3A?!_

" _GRADE 3A?!_ That takes six months at _least_ before I can do any night work!" Tim is speaking frantically.

"Hey, calm down. Let me finish, then we can talk about it."

"There's more?" Tim's eyebrows knit together and he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Go ahead."

Jason nods and continues again, "So after you passed out, Croc had the _audacity_ to throw you into the river. I stripped out of the gear I could and dived in after you. It only took ten seconds to get to you, but by the time I got to you, you had already inhaled water and stopped breathing. The current was strong. Damian got us out of the river and called B while I performed CPR on you." Jason looks scared. Did he think he was going to lose me? Oh god... "After a couple of minutes, you started breathing again and coughed up the water in your lungs…or, at least most of it. You threw up as well. I assessed your injuries and then waited until the batmobile got to us, then we raced you back to the cave."

"…" I am stunned. I don't know what to say. Jason breaks the silence I didn't know settled around us.

"You scared me, Tim." Oh Jason…

"Jay, I…" A tear rolls down my face. I almost died and I'm still not out of the woods yet.

Suddenly big, strong hands grab my right hand and it is pressed to lips. I look at Jason and his eyes are closed while he presses my hand against his face. I twist my hand out of his hold and cup his face. I don't care if anyone sees anymore. I want to be with him openly. I want to be with him.

Holy shit…I want to _be_ with him!

I smile and start laughing.

I look back at Jason and he's looking at me weirdly. Why?

Oh. I guess he doesn't know why I'm laughing. Duh, he can't read minds like M'gann can.

"Tim, are you okay?" He asks, voice lace with concern.

"Yeah, I just had a thought and realized what it meant."

"And what is that?"

"That I want to be with you."

"But you are with me…" He gives me another look.

"No, Jay. I want to be with you openly. I don't care if anyone knows anymore. I want to be with you all the time, not just in private. I love you." Jason is staring at me. Oh god, I screwed this up didn't I?

Jason brings his butt off the bed and leans down to my face and softly touches his lips to mine. He kisses me slowly and softly. It's warm, gentle, and loving. He disconnects and smiles at me.

"I love you, too." I smile so big when he says that. I close the gap between our bodies and hug him.

Which, to be honest, was a huge mistake.

"Ah!" I shout in pain. Jason's arms are immediately around my lower back and my shoulders. He lowers back onto the bed with such a gentleness that it would brutally destroy his reputation as the big, bad Red Hood.

"Don't try that just yet."

" _Shit_." I say with my eyes still closed. "When can the brace come off?" I ask suddenly. Way to ruin the moment Tim…

"Alfred said to wait until you woke up and then he would come see you and do another examination of your neck. The impact caused some damage, but without you awake, he couldn't determine how much was done."

"Oh. Wait, how long was I out?" The question seemed to pop into my head now that it is clearer.

"Uum…" It seemed like he didn't want to answer.

"How long, Jay?" I ask with more authority in my voice.

"You were out three days, Tim. We were worried something else was wrong."

"Wow. Three days. I'm still tired…" Jason chuckles at me. "What?"

"I'll tell Alfred that you're up and he can do his exam."

"Alright."

Jason comes back not five minutes later with Alfred in tow.

"Good to see you have joined us one again, Master Timothy."

I give a small chuckle. "Hi, Alfred."

"Master Jason, if you would please help sit Master Timothy upright so I can examine his neck properly."

"Yeah, no problem, Al."

"Thank you kindly." Alfred gives Jason a warm smile.

Jason gets next to me and slides his arms beneath my lower back and shoulders. He lifts me up and I hiss in pain. He releases his hold on my lower back and grabs my farthest leg and turns my entire body so that my legs are hanging off my bed. Alfred brings the chair up next to the bed and Jason situates himself behind me so that I'm sitting in between his legs.

"Alright. Master Jason please hold his head like this." Alfred moves Jason's hand until they are gripping the sides of my head to stabilize it while he examines my neck. Alfred removes the dirty, sweat covered brace and sets it down next to me and I release a relieved "Ahhh."

"How does that feel Master Timothy?" Alfred asks as he starts poking and prodding at my neck.

"It feels fine."

Alfred sits back in his seat after another two minutes of prodding and feeling my neck and asks, "Are you sure? I don't want to take this off and have your injury worsen."

"I swear, Alfred, my neck feels fine." Alfred looks at me for a minute then gives me the all clear to live without the brace on.

"Master Jason, you may slowly release his head from your grasp." Jason slowly releases the pressure from the sides of my head and I turn to look at him.

"See? I don't need a brace." I smile at him. "Although, my neck is a bit stiff."

Jason took that as his cue to start rubbing my muscles. It was sudden, but most definitely appreciated.

"Would you boys like some lunch?" Alfred asked right before he walked out of the door.

My head snapped up and my eyes widened as I quickly said, "Yes, please!"

"That's a yes for me too, Al, thank you." Jason said right into my ear. He was still sitting behind me which was fine to me.

"So…" Jason whispered in my ear and I shuddered. "We are public, then?"

"Yeah." I said, breathy.

"Awesome. And Tim?" Jason says in an authoritative tone.

"Yeah?" I ask, afraid of what he is going to say.

"Don't do that to me ever again, okay?"

"Okay." I laugh and turn around and crawl up his body until my lips press to his.

I was going to be just fine.


	2. My Demons

This drabble is written based off the song "My Demons" by Starset. Remember I am taking prompts and if there is a song you think I should listen to then let me know and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy! Also, please read, rate, and review.

Happy reading!

Blood.

All Jason could see was red because the guy he was currently beating to death got blood on the lenses of his hood.

He raped children and pimped them out to other people to rape. He deserved to die.

This guy's breathing was rattling and heavily labored. _Good_. Jason told himself.

Jason couldn't hear anything over the boiling rage surging through his body. He could barely feel each punch and he was pretty sure his own hand was either bruised or sprained. It could be broken for all he cared. He couldn't stop beating him. The rage was red and hot surging through like a river with a rough current. Jason's heartbeat was quick and he was panting.

That wasn't just the only reason Jason was so angry though. He is fighting back now for all the times he couldn't when he was in these kid's place. Yeah, Jason was raped when he was younger. He had to get whatever money he could, however he could and if that meant being a child prostitute, then so be it. However, every so often, he would find himself being pinned down and taken from behind without any protection. He was scrawny and weak. Unable to protect himself, he took it. Most of those who raped him still gave him the money they owed, but some always fell short.

Jason snaps out of his stupor and notices he has stopped hitting the man on the ground who is brushing past death. He then feels a soft, but firm, grip on his shoulder. He turns to find the one person who has helped him more than the rest of his so called ' _family_ '.

He lurches forward in a fast movement and hugs the person he thinks of as a friend around his waist and drags him up to press him against his body. He needed it. Needed to feel grounded again and Tim is the _only_ person who can do that.

Red Robin is shocked but quickly returns the tight hug and wraps his arms around Red Hood's neck.

"I can't stop it…" Jason says barely above a whisper in Tim's ear.

"Can't stop what?" Tim asks pulling away from Jason a little bit so he could look directly into his eyes.

"I can't stop this…this sickness taking over. It takes control and drags into nowhere."

"Jay…" Tim looks like he wants to take Jason home and hold him until everything is okay again. Jason wouldn't mind.

"I need your help. I can't fight this forever, not alone." A god forsaken tear rolls down Jason's cheek, and Jason wished Tim could see it.

"I'll help you even if it means giving up half my life. You matter to me Jay, more than you think."

"Will you save me if I become my demons?" Jason looks at Tim and presses their foreheads together.

"You won't Jason. I promise." Tim brings his hand up and wraps it around the side of Jason's neck in comfort. "Come on. Let get you to my place and get you cleaned up."

Jason looks at Tim and looks at the blood now on Tim's suit. He then looks down at himself and realizes that he got blood all over Tim and Tim didn't even fuss about it. He looks back to Tim and nods.

Tim gives Jason a sweet and gentle smile and puts Jason's arm over his shoulders and tucks himself next to Jason letting his arm slide around Jason's middle.

Jason's hates feeling weak, but he hates looking weak in front of others more. But in front of Tim?

He supposes that's okay.


	3. Ego sum a hominis autem multis languages

Here is another drabble for you. Just so you know, I don't know if I mentioned it before, but I'm on summer vacation now so I will be switching into full gear on these drabbles. Also remember, I am taking prompts and song prompts. Please read, rate, and review.

Happy Reading!

Jason and Tim were hanging out in the kitchen at the manor helping Alfred bake cookies. One thing led to another which led to Alfred scolding them, but now Tim and Jason had flour all over them. Alfred handed each of them a wet cloth and left. They wiped their clothes as best they could. Tim was almost done wiping his face when Alfred walked back into the kitchen.

"Master Timothy? Master Bruce has requested your presence in the study."

Tim looked to Jason and Jason shrugged. "Okay. Can Jason come too or is it a private matter?" Tim asked Alfred.

"He did not specify whether it was private or not. You can take Master Jason with you and if it is a private matter, then I'm sure Master Bruce will excuse you, Master Jason."

Tim nodded curtly and left with Jason next to him.

"Why did you want me to go with you?" Jason asked stopping Tim in the foyer of the manor and turning to him.

"It's just that Bruce and I had that fallout a few weeks ago and I don't want to be alone with him. We, or rather _he_ , haven't reconciled." Tim is staring down at the floor.

"Yeah. Been there, done that. Let's get this over with."

"I don't know why he wants to talk to me though…" Tim says as they start walking to Bruce's study.

Tim knocks on the door of the study and waits for a response. He can hear Bruce talking to someone on the phone. After a moment, Bruce tells him to come in.

Tim walks through the big oak doors with Jason still in tow. Tim was correct in guessing that he was on the phone, but obviously with someone who's English is not that great. Bruce mutes his side of the conversation and looks to Tim and just says….

"Help." Bruce looks frustrated.

"Who are you talking to?" Tim asks and walks over to the desk with Jason following him, shocked that Bruce just asked for _help._

"I'm talking to the Korean branch of WE. My Korean isn't that great and I was hoping yours was."

"Why do you assume that mine is good?" Tim asked and Bruce pinched his nose.

"Do you or do you not know how to speak Korean?"

Tim ignored Bruce and walked over to where Bruce was sitting and made him get out of his chair so Tim could sit, then reached to the phone, took it off mute and just started speaking.

" _Hello. You are now speaking with acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Tim Wayne. What seems to be the situation?"_

Bruce and Jason were just standing there shocked that Tim knew Korean so well. The man on the phone responded and Tim just kept talking.

" _Okay. Do you need a board member to travel to Korea to settle this or can we settle this over the phone?"_ Tim pinches the bridge of his nose and looks frustrated.

" _We can settle this over the phone Mr. Wayne. We need the paperwork sent over to our board and we can deal with the problem from there without assistance."_

" _Okay. I'll have them sent over early Monday morning. If you have any other problems, do not hesitate to call. Uh huh, yes. Thank you, Mr. Gyeon."_

Tim hangs the phone up and sighs and sits back in the chair that he kicked Bruce out of. He turns the chair and stands up only to be face to face with both Bruce and Jason with impressed looks on their faces.

"What?" Tim blushes and looks to the floor.

"Since when do you speak Korean?" Jason speaks up.

"Well, uum…"

"He was the only one of all four of you boys to learn the necessary languages, plus a few extra."

"Rude. How many languages do you speak?" Jason turns back to Tim who is blushing again.

"I know...actually, I haven't thought about it…"

"Okay, then list the languages you know."

"Okay, but that is going to be some list."

"Jeez…" Jason said as he went to sit down. Tim grabbed a pad of paper and a pen so he could write them down.

"I know English, obviously, Korean, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Mandarin, Bengali, Arabic, Hindi, Russian, Portuguese, German, French, Vietnamese, Italian, Polish, Ukrainian, Persian, Malayalam, Punjabi, Romanian, Thai, Dutch, Armenian, Croatian, Serbian, Bulgarian, Czechoslovakian, Greek, Mongolian, and Latin." Tim listed off all the languages he knew so far. Tim took a moment to count. "So, I know 31 languages." He said then looked up.

Bruce was first to speak. "No wonder the boys call you the genius of the family…"

"Holy shit, Tim!"

"Language, dominus Jason." Tim said in a mocking British accent.

"Ego suggest vos non ludibrium tua seniors, dominus Timothy." Alfred said.

"What did he say?" Jason looks to Tim.

"He said 'I suggest you not mock your elders, Master Timothy.' " Tim then smiled sheepishly at Alfred.

"The cookies are done. If you three would please make your way to the kitchen for some cookies and milk."

"Yes!" Tim said and shot up out of his seat and pushed Jason back into his seat as he passed him.

"Why you little…GET BACK HERE! TIM!" Bruce and Alfred just watched as Jason ran after Tim and laughed as they made their ways to the kitchen.


	4. Lazarus

So I'm debating on whether or not I should continue this story line. I need help deciding. Please read, rate, and review.

Happy Reading!

Dick woke up first. He looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. He kept his breathing quiet and just waited.

After about 30 minutes and no other sounds, Dick was getting concerned. Where was he? Why was he there? Where are his brothers? As if on cue, Dick heard a grunt coming from across the room. He heard shuffling and dirt moving beneath that person…or at least he hoped it was a person.

"Ugh…Hello?" The person from across the room asked. "Is anyone there?" The voice was gravelly and deep.

Dick knew that voice anywhere. "Jason?" He asked.

"Dick? Wh-where are we?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, Jason. Where are you? It's too dark to see anything."

"I'm sitting on the floor against a wall. My head is killing me. What happened?"

"Me, you-" Dick suddenly gasped. "Where's Damian and Tim?" Dick asked now sounding more frantic. Where were his two little brothers?

"I'm right here, morons." Damian…

"Oh thank god. Dami, are you okay?"

"My head aches, but other than that, I'm fine."

"I hate to break up you family reunion, but we still don't know where Tim is. If he was in here, don't you think he would have woken up?" Jason says somewhat frantic.

"Don't worry, corpse, we'll find your boyfriend." Damian makes a snide remark.

"Demon, I swear I'm gonna-"

Damian cuts Jason off. "You're going to what?"

"GUYS! This isn't going to help. Bicker at each other later. We need to figure out where Tim is." Dick broke into their argument. You can faintly hear Damian huff while Jason is quietly mumbling to himself.

Suddenly, bright lights come on and all three of them have to shut their eyes to adjust. They open them again, slowly and look at each other. Tim is nowhere in the room. They all then notice that they are shackled to the back wall of the cell they are stuck in. The shackles holding them all is only on their ankles. There are no locks on them and the shackles have been bolted together. The room is a bright white and the ground is concrete. The door keeping them in there doesn't have a knob, a lock, or even a keypad. There is a small vent that is circulating air, but it would only fit a head. There was no way out of this cell.

Right after they looked around and noted their surroundings, the door flung open and there was a flash before a body was thrown into the room and onto the floor. It was limp and thrown in face down.

It was Tim.

" _Tim?!_ WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Dick yelled at the large, mysterious man before said man closed the door.

Dick and Jason rushed over to Tim, their shackles clinking in the process. Tim was unconscious.

"Babybird?" Jason said as he flipped Tim over. Tim was hardly recognizable. His face was bloodied, bruised, and beaten. Tim's eyes were covered in a cloth. He was only in the bottom half of his Red Robin costume. The top half was pulled down and cut off from the rest of the costume.

"Come on, Tim. We need you to wake up." Again, as if on cue, Tim shot up from where he was laying and start thrashing around and yelling. Damian rushed up behind Tim and grabbed his arms and held them against his chest to keep him from hurting anyone or himself.

Tim didn't like this though, and in retaliation he pushed back with his feet until he had Damian underneath his back. Damian was more in control of the situation though, now that Tim was the smallest of all four of them, and rolled over until he was laying on top of Tim while Tim was facing the ground. He resituated himself so that he was straddling his hips. Jason and Dick each grabbed a leg and held them in place. After five minutes of Tim trying to get out of that hold, he finally stopped thrashing. He was breathing heavy and was more than likely exhausted.

"Let go of me!" Tim shouted all of the sudden.

"Babybird, you have to calm down." And right after the word 'Babybird', Tim stopped moving.

"Jason?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

Damian slowly let go of Tim and got off of him. Tim pushed himself into a sitting position and reached up to his eyes. He slowly pulled the blindfold off and blinked several times. His eyes adjusted after half a minute and he looked around. He hugged both Jason and Dick because they were both on their knees beside him.

Tim started sobbing. Which was startling because Tim never cried… _ever_. Jason and Dick looked at each other from behind Tim's back with a concerned look on both of their faces. Damian was also concerned.

"Tim, what happened?" Dick asked as he pushed Tim back so he could look at him. His face was an assortment of colors and now the blood on his face was mixing with the tears.

"Come on, Babybird. What did they do to you?" It was now Jason's turn to try and get Tim to talk.

"They killed me." Tim said as he held his eyes shut. "They killed me!" He said it again as if he was trying to tell himself that it was indeed real.

"What do you mean they killed you? You are alive." Dick said. There was a possibility for another explanation, but Dick, Jason, and even Damian hoped he wasn't talking about what they were thinking.

"They tortured me until I went into cardiac arrest." Tim spoke through sobs. "They couldn't revive me. I remember one of the guys pulling a tarp off of a Lazarus Pit before I died. I was revived by a Lazarus Pit…and then they tortured me, again, until you guys woke up." Tim looked frantic. His eyes were huge and Jason and Dick could now see the surging green flowing through his beautiful sapphire irises.

"Damn it…" Jason said. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, Tim."

Tim looked at Jason then basically crawled into his lap and hugged him around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder, hiding his face within Jason's neck. Jason hugged him back and stood up still holding onto Tim and went back to his side of the room and sat down with Tim still in his lap. Tim continued sobbing and after about 30 more minutes, Tim was asleep, most likely from exhaustion, being tortured to literal death, being brought back to life, and then being tortured again.

Jason dared not to speak until after Tim was, for sure, asleep. "They killed and revived him. We need to get out of here, Dick."

"I know, but I don't know how. I don't even know who we are dealing with." They stayed silent after that.

Damian was the one to break the silence. "Drake said that they tortured him until we all woke up."

"And?" Jason asked.

"How could they possibly know when we were awake if this room is sealed shut?"

"Just get to the point, Damian." Dick said, getting impatient.

"Don't you see? They have to be watching us. There is no other way for them to know whether or not we are awake."

Everyone froze at Damian's statement.

Then the doors slammed open again. Three men hustled inside and held the boys at gun point. Tim woke up and held onto Jason tight. Jason held onto him too in hopes they didn't take any of them. Another man walked in and walked over to Jason who was holding onto Tim like they were about to die. They weren't of course. The fourth man who walked in leaned down and grabbed Tim's arm and started pulling him off of Jason.

"NO! Please, don't!" Tim started begging.

"Leave him alone!" Jason yelled at the Bane-like figure as he was trying to pry Tim from his arms. One of the gunmen came closer to Jason and pointed it directly at his head. "Release the boy or you will die."

Tim moved in front of the gun then whispered to Jason. "Let me go. I'll be back. I promise." Tim let go of Jason completely and they dragged him away while tears streamed down his face.

The door was slammed shut and locked once again.

"DAMN IT!" Jason screamed and punched the wall.

"Does anyone know who that was?"

"I don't know." Damian said after being quiet for so long.

In the distance they could hear screaming and pleading. Dick shut his eyes tight and put his face in his hands. He wanted to protect his little brother, but he couldn't.

Batman:

His boys took the bat-plane three days ago. Their last transmission was late the second morning and it told him they made it to Byhalia.

But that was two days ago.

Since then, Batman has been on a plane to Byhalia, called a few members of the Justice League, landed in Byhalia, searched all over the place, found the crashed bat-plane, and is now fixing to rescue them from this mysterious villain.

Superman was the only one available to help in the search for his boys. After formulating a plan and infiltrating the compound where the boys were hopefully kept, Batman could only hope he would find them in time, however, said compound was huge. They would have to be quiet and stealthy through this.

Sometime later, Dick woke up again (when had he fallen asleep?) and looked around. Jason and Damian were waking up too. That is not what caught Dick's attention though. What caught Dick's attention was his little brother's body lying on the floor, face down, with a pool of blood underneath him. All three men rushed over to the smaller man on the floor. Dick turned Tim over and immediately checked his pulse.

There wasn't one.

"He doesn't have a pulse…" Dick said, his eyes now starting to water. There were multiple stab wounds on Tim's chest and abdomen. There was also a trail of blood going down the side of his cheek from his mouth.

"And he's not going to have a pulse." A voice said over an intercom, coming from the ceiling.

"What do you mean he's not going to have one?!" Damian said, obviously infuriated.

"The only way for him to be alive again is if you use the syringe I have provided." The voice said.

All three men looked towards the door only to see a syringe with neon green liquid in it.

"Who are you?!" Dick yelled at the intercom.

"You can call me Phantom Shadow."

Dick looked back at the syringe and Jason suddenly closed the space between him and the syringe and brought it back to Tim. He popped the cap off and readied the syringe in his hand.

"You aren't really going to use that are you?" Dick asked him.

Damian answered. "We don't have any other choice. Besides, he has been revived once already."

"And if you don't revive him, I will." Phantom Shadow said.

With that being said, Jason felt Tim's ribs and put his fingers on two of his ribs. He plunged the syringe through the two ribs and into his heart. He emptied the contents of the syringe into Tim's body.

Nothing.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Dick asked.

"Give it a minute." Jason said.

Damian went down to Tim's legs and straddled them at the knees.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked.

"He is going to be abnormally strong and is going to thrash out." Damian said.

Jason held Tim's arm at the elbow and put his other hand on Tim's chest, right below his shoulder. Dick followed suit and mirrored Jason's hold.

A raspy gasp filled the silence and neon green eyes popped open. Tim started thrashing around and screaming. Right before their eyes, the wounds on his chest and abdomen were closing. After about five minute of thrashing, Tim finally calmed down.

"Tim?" Dick asked. "Timmy, please say something." Tim was just staring off into nowhere. "No. Tim, come on, please." Dick started shaking him.

"Dick! It takes a while for someone to get their bearings after being revived. Give him a bit." Jason said, though he knew that this whole experience would screw Tim up for his entire life probably. Tim has died twice now, that they know of, and has been revived twice by the pit. Jason was only revived once, however he was dead for a year, and that screwed up his psyche to the point where he lost control every time he got angry. Jason had better control of it now, but how would Tim hold up to something like this?

Tim started to blink after around ten minutes and started to look around. He pushed himself into sitting and groaned. He looked down at his body and saw all the blood that was caked on it. Tim then turned towards the ground and started dry-heaving. After the second dry-heave, Tim actually threw up. It wasn't stomach contents though.

It was blood. Blood that was probably still in his lungs from his most previous death. Jason went over to him and caught him before he hit the floor when he passed out.

Batman:

Batman could hear yelling and an echo of a voice then nothing. It was eerily silent. Superman has been the one to hang back while Batman knocked out the goons that were sitting there waiting for something exciting to happen. As Batman was taking down the last goon, they heard screaming. It was high pitched and it sounded like the person who was screaming was in a lot of pain.

Batman and Superman, who had come out of hiding, started off in the direction of the scream with Superman leading the way. Having Superman was helpful, not that Batman would ever admit it.

Not too long after they had started running had they stopped because they had come upon a door and the noise, the screaming, they heard earlier, had died down to just a dry-heaving/puking sound. Batman connected his gauntlet to the door and immediately started hacking it. It took longer than he wanted to admit to get the door to open.

Dick, Jason, and Damian had looked towards the door once they heard a click. Jason was holding Tim, who was limp, with his arms tight around him. He refused to let him go, it seemed. Dick and Damian both moved in front of Jason and Tim to protect Tim from being taken again. Dick grabbed the syringe and used it as a weapon. Damian held up his fists and they were both in a fighting stance, ready to attack.

The door flung open and Batman and Superman jumped into the room in a readied fighting stance.

"Br-Batman!" Dick said.

"We need to leave. They know you're here." Damian said then went to help Jason get up with Tim still passed out in his arms.

"They don't know we are here, Damian." Batman said.

"YES THEY DO! THEY HAVE CAMERAS WITH AUDIO AND MOTION SENSORS!" Damian yelled at Batman. Superman moved out the door stood ready to fight.

"Alright, then, let's go." Batman said as he hurried the boys out of the room. Batman led them back the way he and Superman came in and, thankfully, it was still empty. They hurried their way outside and into the waiting bioship lent to them by Miss Martian.

Jason sat down in one of the chairs still holding onto an unconscious Tim. Once everyone was inside, the bioship closed.

"Dick, fly us out of here!" Batman yelled at him. Dick got up from his seat and sat in the main chair and flew them out of Byhalia as fast as possible.

Batman went over to Jason After telling Dick to drive, or rather fly, them out of there. Batman instructed Jason to lay Tim on a newly formed med-table, courtesy of Dick, and they checked his vitals.

"What happened to him?" Batman said after checking his pulse. Batman pulled his cowl down so he could work easier.

"According to what Tim told us the first time they took him, they tortured him to literal death, dunked him in a Lazarus Pit, and then tortured him again. After he was brought to us, he had a panic attack and fell asleep after sobbing for almost an hour. They came back about 30 minutes later and took him again while holding the rest of us at gunpoint. We could hear him screaming, Bruce, and we couldn't do anything about it."

"He's okay now, Jason." Bruce said.

"No, he's not. He will never be okay. They knocked us out and killed him again, then they left his lifeless body in our cell and gave us the option of saving him again or letting him stay dead. They left a syringe of Pit juice in front of the door, Bruce."

"And you revived him." Bruce concluded for Jason.

Jason merely nodded before brushing Tim's hair, which was still caked in blood, back out of his face. Bruce removed the bottom half of Tim's costume and left him only in his skin tight black briefs he wore underneath his costume. Damian walked over from his seat carrying a blanket.

"Here, Father. It is not the right temperature in here for wearing nothing but briefs." Damian said and held out the blanket to Bruce.

"Thank you, Damian." Bruce said and grabbed the blanket.

Bruce Shook the blanket open then folded it in half and covered Tim from his neck down past his toes. Bruce then brought his hand down to his belt and opened a compartment and pulled out a sedative. He prepped it and went to administer it when Jason interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"If he has been revived twice in less than 24 hours, then he will be stronger than normal and unstable. I don't want him to hurt anyone or himself if he wakes up before we get back to Gotham." Bruce said as he put the needle in Tim's arm earning a twitch and pushed the liquid into his blood stream. Tim's heartbeat slowed to a better pace. Bruce covered Tim back up and proceeded to call Alfred.

They are five hours into their flight. Everyone is asleep except Bruce, who was flying, and Jason who had already woken up from his nap. Jason was sitting next to Tim again. Tim was still unconscious. He was warm and his heartbeat was steady though. Jason is brushing Tim's hair out of his face again. Jason leans towards his face and whispers something.

Tim shoots up into a sitting position, knocking his head against Jason's in the process, but doesn't seem affected by that at all. Jason's head snapped back and when he moves forward again, he is holding his forehead. He huffs slightly, then stands up and sits on Tim's bed so that he can look at him.

"Tim? Can you hear me?" Jason tries to get Tim to talk. It doesn't work. Tim just sits there staring off into nothing and everything, completely silent.

"Babybird, if you can hear me…I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise." Jason says as he kisses Tim's forehead.


	5. Neon Knights

This is a very emotional drabble. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please, rate and review as well. Also I have a story posted and I update almost weekly now that school is out. It is called Praesidium (Latin for protection) if you would like to check it out.

Happy Reading!

"You're _such_ a nerd."

"Why am I on the phone with you again?" Tim said irritated.

"Because I needed your input on this case I'm working." Jason said casually from the other line.

"Well, if you want my help, then stop calling me names." Tim said simply. "What do you need help with anyway?"

"I don't need _help,_ I need _input_." Jason said, trying to seem macho.

"Uh- huh." Tim said with a raised brow even though Jason couldn't see it. "And would this ' _input'_ have me out on the field with you by any chance?" A quite yes was said followed by silence."That's what I thought."

"Can you? Tomorrow?" Jason asked. _At least he's asking. Last time he needed me, he came to my apartment and dragged me out of bed…literally. I punched him in the face because he startled me so much. I thought I was being attacked. Pfft…Like anyone can break through my security systems._ Tim thought.

"Sorry, Jay. I'm swamped. I'm busy with Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Tech, and my Neon Knights Project." Tim said as he leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. It was definitely a lot of work.

"Again, _NERD!_ " Jason reiterated in Tim's ear. "Why do you always make yourself so busy?"

"I don't make myself busy, Jay. I'm just super busy because I'm running _Bruce's_ company, except Neon Knights. Neon Knights is mine." Tim said as he unwrapped and put a Dum-Dum, green apple flavored, sucker in his mouth.

"So that's a no then." Jason stated more than asked. Now Tim felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Tim said as he cringed.

"It's fine." Jason said quietly.

"I feel guilty now. I'll tell you what I'm really doing tomorrow if it makes you feel any better."

"It would. What are you doing tomorrow that is _so important_ that you can't back me up?" Jason responded dramatically.

"Okay, now you are just milking my guilt…" Tim said. Jason was just laughing in his ear. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because my mind is dirty and that sentence was the cherry on top of the ice cream."

"Oh my- ANYWAY…" Tim sat up and hit his desk while pinching the bridge of his nose. " _Dammit,_ Jason, stop laughing at me!" Tim raised his voice. He couldn't raise it too much though because he was still at work in his office. "Do you want to know why I can't help you tomorrow or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, Tim." Jason finished laughing and was catching his breath. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm helping this kid I know from my Neon Knights Program get out of the city." Tim turned serious really quickly. It shocked Jason.

"What's happening to him that he has to leave the city?" Jason asked, now just as serious as Tim.

Tim sighed and was quiet for a moment. "He's being abused. His dad is an alcoholic and his mom is a drug addict. He is being severely bullied at school and is constantly facing danger."

"I didn't know you were so involved with the kids in your program." Jason said.

"I'm not. This is the first time that I'm helping one personally. I've never done this before, but no one was helping him. I had to step in before...before something bad happened to him." Tim paused.

"Tim, I know it's hard, but you can't get so involved with these kids. A lot of them will end in bad places. This is serious. Does B know?"

"He doesn't know anything. Nobody does. You are the first one that I've told about this." Tim confesses.

"I appreciate the honesty, but you need to help him then let him go. How old is this kid?"

"He's 13, but he'll be 14 tomorrow. This has been his life all these years. I can't let a kid live like this."

"I know, Tim." Jason was silent for a whole two minutes before he talked again. "My dad…he was an alcoholic too. He beat me and my mother. One day, he just up and left to work with Two-Face. We were both happy he left, but my mother started struggling with bills and was working three jobs at once. She used drugs as an escape. One day, she just did too much, or she did it intentionally. I will never know for sure. What I do know is that she loved me even though I wasn't really her kid. After her death, I was on the streets, fighting, caught up in gangs…prostitution…I know what this kid is dealing with. I agree that he needs help, but you need to step away once you get him out."

' _Holy Shit…Jason just opened up to me.'_ Tim thought. "I…I don't know if I can do that."

"You have to Tim." Jason contemplated the thought in his head for a moment. "Do you want help getting him out?"

"What about your-" Tim's eyes widened at the question.

"He is going to be here for a few days. I'll get him later." Jason shrugged off his case. What Tim was doing was serious and he was doing it by himself. Nobody else knew what he was doing.

"Thank you, Jason." Tim said seriously.

"Is there anything I need to know before we do this?" Jason asked.

"Uum…come by my office and we can talk about it. I have the kid's file in my desk." Tim told him.

"Okay. Be there in ten." Jason hung up.

_Eight minutes go by_

Jason walks through the door to Tim's office. Tim is sitting there typing away at lightning speed. How the hell? Jason doesn't know. Tim clicks a few things as Jason sits on one of the chairs in front of Tim's desk. Tim turns to a drawer, unlocks it, pulls out a file, then closes the drawer locking it once again. He hands the file over to Jason and Jason takes it and opens it.

"His name is Tyler Jones, Caucasian, male, 13. He is 5'5", 130 Lbs. His story is as described earlier, thought there are more details in the report in the file." Tim reads off everything Jason is looking at. Damn his eidetic memory.

"So what's the plan?" Jason puts the file on the desk and closes it.

"Originally I was going to meet him on the side of the Neon Knights building and he was going to get in my car with two bags or so worth of his stuff. I was going to give him a wallet filled with a couple photos of himself, a card containing $5,000, $500 in cash, and a private way to get ahold of me. I was going to take him to the bus station and get him a ticket to Jump City. Since he would be in Jump City, I could visit him while I was there with the Titans, but if you think I should stay away from him…" Tim looks down and is fiddling with his hands.

"That is fine, but you should use a motorcycle instead of your car. Motorcycles are smaller, harder to see and harder to follow. That being said, you should park a couple blocks away." Jason says.

"What about you? Where will you be?" Tim asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll be on the rooftops monitoring you guys. We don't need someone trying to get him back and causing havoc." Jason reasoned.

"Alright, then. It's settled." Tim said with a sad upturn of his lips.

"Go home and get some sleep. I'll come to your apartment around eight pm tomorrow." Jason said as he got up. Tim grabbed his things and headed down to the garage with Jason. They parted and just kept busy until their meeting time.

_ **8:00 Pm, the next day** _

Jason came to Tim's apartment right as he said he would. Jason drove Tim's motorcycle and parked it in a dark alley a couple of blocks away from the Neon Knights building. Tim left the bike while Jason headed to the rooftops. After just three minutes of walking, Tim got to the Neon Knights building… _his_ Neon Knights building. It was a fairly large building that consisted of many, many different rooms of different sizes to accommodate the many uses of the program.

Tim walked to the side of the building and found Tyler sitting there next to everything he owned.

"Tyler?" Tim whispered as he approached so as not to startle the boy.

"Mr. Wayne." He said in a formal greeting.

"I told you to call me Tim." Tim smiles genuinely. "Listen, there is someone else helping me tonight. I know you didn't want anyone else to know, but he went through some of the same things you did. He is helping me get you out of Gotham."

Tyler smiled and slammed himself into Tim. Tim was shocked by the hug. He hadn't been expecting it. "Thank you, Tim. Thank you so much." Tyler was crying now.

"Don't thank me yet. We need to go. Grab your other bag." Tim said as he grabbed one of Tyler's bags and started walking in the direction of his bike.

Tim couldn't shake the feeling that someone else besides Jason was watching. He kept looking around. Jason must have the same feeling because he started to look around and peer into alleys below.

Neither of them saw the figure in the shadows until it was too late.

Gun shots rang through the air, a total of seven.

 _POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP!_

As soon as Jason saw the shooter, he shot him with one of his weapons that couldn't be traced. He killed him instantly. He got off the roof and ran to where Tim and Tyler were.

"No…" Jason's voice was barely above a whisper. "NO!" He yelled. He ran to the two boys and knelt next to Tim. Tim pushed Jason out of his way and started crawling. He was trying to get to Tyler.

"TYLER!" Tim screamed. He got to him and ripped open his shirt. "Call 911!" Tim tried to put pressure on his wounds, but there were too many. He couldn't cover them all.

"I need an ambulance half a block east of the Neon Knights building! There have been shots fired! He's losing too much blood! Hurry!" Jason yelled at the dispatcher who was unlucky tonight. He heard sirens almost instantly.

"Tyler, come on, you can't do this!" Tim was still applying pressure to some of his wounds. Tim counts five gunshot wounds total. The other two must have missed. Jason was now kneeling on the other side of Tyler applying pressure where he could. He was losing too much blood.

The ambulance came blaring around the corner and stopped with a screech of the tires. The paramedics jumped out and gathered the boy as fast as possible. Jason and Tim ran like bats out of hell to Tim's motorcycle and followed the ambulance to Gotham General Hospital. The walked in with the paramedics and were stopped when they couldn't go into the restricted area. Jason's hands were covered in blood along with Tim's, but Tim had blood all over the front of his body.

Tim turned around and put his face in his hands, effectively getting blood on his face. Jason went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tim shrugged it off and walked off. Jason followed after him ten minute after he left.

Jason walked to where Tim had gone and asked a nurse where he was.

"He is down the hall in waiting room three." She responded politely. Jason nodded and walked off that way.

He really wished he hadn't.

Jason walked into the room only to find Tim passed out of the floor stomach down. Jason flipped him over and there was blood pooling on the floor. Jason gripped either side of Tim's shirt right where it buttoned and ripped it open. There were two bullet holes peering at him; both pierced through Tim's stomach. Jason picked Tim up bridal style and ran out the door of the waiting room into the hall and up to the nurses' desk.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Jason yelled to anyone who was listening. They put Tim on a gurney and ran off with him back through the restricted doors. Again Jason was stopped and told to wait in the waiting room.

_ **Two Hours Later_**

Jason had been waiting for two hours. He still hasn't heard anything about Tim. Jason blamed himself. He was supposed to be watching them and make sure no one was around. He failed them. Jason got Tim shot along with the boy they were helping. Tim seemed like he was fine after Jason got to him. He must have had adrenaline pumping through him, essentially blocking out the pain. Jason became lost in thought until a doctor walked in.

"Are you Jason?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, is Tim okay?" Jason asks frantically.

"He will be fine. The two bullets missed major organs and blood vessels. They did, however, go through muscle, but the muscle will heal with time. Would you like to see him?" The doctor said with clarity.

"Yes." Jason was lead through several halls. They reached a hospital room and went in.

Tim was lying there unconscious. He had an IV in his arm most likely pumping morphine or something similar into his blood stream. Jason turned to the doctor before he left.

"Hey, Doc? Is Tyler okay?" Jason asked.

"I'll get an update and have a nurse let you know." The doctor smiled and left the room.

Jason turned back to Tim and went to his bedside. He grabbed his hand and squeezed. Jason used his foot to pull a chair closer and sat down. He leaned his head on the bed and fell asleep. His exhaustion finally catching up to him.

Jason was woken up by someone tapping his shoulder. Jason looked up at the nurse and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked Tim's nurse.

"About three hours, sir. Doctor Jenkins told me to give you an update about Tyler Jones?" Jason's eyes widened at the nurse and he stood up instantly.

"How is he?" Jason asked.

"He is out of surgery as of about an hour ago. I would like to ask you to sit, sir." The nurse asked politely.

"Just tell me please." Jason urged her to continue.

"Because of the injuries inflicted, he has major organ damage to his abdominal area, massive blood loss because of a bullet embolism to his abdominal aorta artery, and he has slipped into a coma. I'm sorry."

"He's not going to make it is he?" Jason was looking down now.

"We can only take it one step at a time." The nurse said then walked out.

' _Tim is going to take this really hard.'_ Jason thought.

Jason grabbed Tim's hand again and squeezed it once more. Tim's eyes started to flutter open. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned a bit. The morphine must have worn off. He turned his head and fully opened his eyes.

"Jason?" His words are going to be slurry for a bit. "Wh-what happened?" Tim furrowed his brows.

 **Jason's POV**

I really didn't want to tell Tim about Tyler, but he needed to know.

"Hey, Tim." I said as I stood up. "You were shot. Two bullets pierced your stomach." I tell him. He thinks about it for a minute then his eyes widen. Here we go.

"Tyler! Where is he?" He asks frantically.

"He's here Tim. He is in another room." I tell him.

Suddenly we hear shouting and a doctor rushes passed followed by two nurses with I'm assuming is a crash cart by the defibrillator on top of it. I move to the door and look out and hear that someone has flat lined and that they are starting chest compressions. Everyone rushed into room six…

That is Tyler's room.

"Jason? What's going on?" Tim asks me. I turn around and I must have a look on my face because Tim's eyes widen and he yanks his covers of, pulls the IV out of his arm and pushes me as he runs out the door.

"Tim! Don't go over there!" I yell as I follow him to room six. He stops short and looks like a ghost. I walk up behind him and I stop too. Tyler is hooked up to multiple machines and there is a tube going down his throat. He is heavily bandaged and there is blood seeping through the bandages. The doctor calls clear and they shock him. No pulse. They continue chest compressions and charge the defibrillator again. The doctor calls clear again and still, no pulse. This goes on for two more minutes.

Then the doctor and nurses just stand there.

"I'm calling it. Time of death 00:01 am." The doctor announces.

"NO!" Tim screams. He lunges forward and I grab him before he ca get into the room. He is fighting against me, trying to get out of my hold. "He jumped in front of me! You have to save him! He can't die! I was helping him!" Tim keeps yelling. After his last word he collapses to the floor.

I wrap my left arm around his shoulders and my right arm wraps around his chest. I turn him around and pull him against me in a tight hug while still on the floor. Tim is shaking. He is sobbing. Tim's nurse approaches and tells me that he needs to get back to his room. I pick him up while still hugging him and put him back on his bed down the hall. After more morphine is administered, he falls asleep.

I take that chance and call Bruce. I pull out my phone and dial his number. It only takes one ring before Bruce answers.

"Jason?" Bruce asks. "This is a surprise. Why-" I cut him off instantly.

"Tim's been shot." I blurt out. Silence.

"What?" Bruce asks.

"Tim's been shot and we are at the hospital. He will be fine, but I don't think this was just some crook." I say in all seriousness.

"Do you think they were targeting him?" Bruce asks. I can faintly hear typing and clicking. He's in the batcave still. Not a surprise really.

"I'm not sure. I killed the guy though, so it's not like we can ask. Tim was hit twice. The other boy he was with, form what I gathered, jumped in front of Tim and took the five remaining shots."

"He was with someone else?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Tim got involved with one of the kids in his Neon Knights Program and was trying to get him out of the city and away from his abusive and drug addicted parents. I told him not to get so close. I offered my help and was monitoring from the rooftops and both Tim and I felt like someone else was watching."

"I'm glad you were there helping. Did you get a look at the shooter after you killed him?" Bruce said. I could tell Bruce wasn't happy about me shooting someone, but hey, he tried to kill Tim.

"No. I immediately went to Tim. We left before the cops could get there and take statements. If they picked up his body then he will be in the morgue." I told Bruce quietly. The door was closed, but I still didn't want to be overheard.

"And what of the other boy?" Bruce asked finally.

"He didn't make it. Tim was devastated. He jumped out of bed after ripping his IV out, ran to the boy's room while they were trying to revive him and was screaming at the doctors to help him, then he just collapsed. He was sobbing, Bruce. I've never seen him like this. To be honest, I'm worried about him." I confess.

"Tim takes death hard, though he doesn't usually show it. The only times I've seen him grieve was when his parents were murdered and when both Conner and Stephanie passed. What was the relationship between Tim and this boy?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm not 100% sure. All I know is that they have been planning to get Tyler out of the city and away from his parents. Tim said that no one was helping this boy. I just don't see that as plausible. Tyler showed obvious signs of abuse. He was bruised and had scars that another regular boy his age shouldn't have."

"Regular boy?"

"He is almost Damian's age. As a matter of fact…damn."

"What?"

"His birthday is today. He died at 12:01 am." I look over to Tim who has a pained look on his face. "Can you have Alfred bring some clothes? I'm going to get Tim out of here and bring him to the manor."

"I'll bring them first thing in the morning, Master Jason." I hear Alfred say from somewhere behind Bruce.

"Thanks, Al." I say politely. "Uum…is Disk there?"

"No, he is in Bludhaven. He isn't expected to come back until next weekend. Why?" Bruce sure asks a lot of questions.

"I don't want him to bombard Tim with sympathy. That's not what he needs right now." I look Tim over and rub small circles on his hand with my thumb.

"Okay. I'll make sure Damian understands what is going on and tell him to behave. Good night, Jason."

"Night, Bruce." I hang up and lay my head next to Tim's hand and eventually fall asleep again.

I'm woken by Alfred who is standing there with a bag.

"I have already ordered the release forms. They should be here soon." Alfred speaks with such a gentleness and warmth that I just have to smile.

"It's good to see you, Alfred."

"Likewise, Master Jason. Though, considering the circumstances, I would say it is not a pleasant time for a reunion."

"Agreed." I say. Tim starts to stir and I stand up to get ready to help him up. We are leaving very soon.

The nurse walks in with a clipboard and I grab it form her and sign it. She gives us the care instructions, along with medication, and takes her leave.

"Jason?" Tim says.

I cross the room and get beside him. Alfred sets the bag down and pulls out sweats and a graphic T-shirt along with socks and a pair of sneakers.

"We are leaving, Tim. Let's get you up and dressed." I tell him. He nods and takes the offer of help.

I press the button so that it sits up and I turn his legs towards the edge. He is still a bit woozy and off balance. I take the sweats and let him put his feet in them and pull them up and let him adjust them. I sit on the bed and untie the hospital garb and Tim pulls it off. His stomach is heavily bandaged from just under the ribs to his hips. I give him the shirt and he puts it on himself. I put the socks on his feet and let him step into the shoes. I lean down and tie them and the nurse greets us with a wheelchair.

Tim stops and stares at it. He shakes his head and looks away.

"We are just going to walk him out, thank you." I tell the nurse.

The nurse was reluctant to let us go without Tim in a wheelchair, but Tim refused. Tim, Alfred, and I walked to the elevator and took it to the basement garage. Waiting there was a sleek black car. Alfred opened Tim's door and I let Tim climb in. I walked around the car and got in. Tim was just staring out the window. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. Alfred drove for 35 minutes before we reached the manor. Bruce was waiting on the steps. He walked down to us once we stopped. Alfred shut the car off and Tim opened his door and got out. I quickly got out and jogged to the other side of the car. Tim was leaning heavily against the car. I get by him and slip my arm around him to support him.

He still hasn't said anything.

We start walking up the steps and Bruce comes up to Tim. Tim doesn't even look at him. Bruce goes to touch Tim and Tim just pushes past Bruce and away from everyone. He's probably going to his room.

"Father!" Damian shouts from inside.

Both Bruce and I run to the door and throw it open to see a shocking scene.

Tim is smothering Damian in a hug with his face buried in the side of Damian's head. He is shaking again. Damian is just standing there like he gave up trying to get out of the hold. Damian had a growth spurt within these past few months. He is now almost as tall as Tim. Damian is 15 now.

"I think Drake is broken. He won't let go of me." Damian says with irritation laced in his voice.

"Damian?" Tim speaks for the first time that day.

"Drake." Damian replies.

"Do me a favor. And please just listen to it before you say something."

"Okay." Damian's brows are furrowed now.

"No matter what you think of me or what you think I think of you, I want you to know that you can always come to me with anything. I want you to promise me that you will be safe on patrol. Can you do that for me?" Tim is crying now.

"I will stay safe on patrol." Damian agrees, his brows are still furrowed. His face shows…understanding.

"I love you, little brother." Tim blurts out with a sob.

Damian's eyes widen at that. He slowly closes his eyes and puts his arms around Tim.

Bruce and I are just standing there with shock and surprise on our faces and I'm pretty sure my mouth is open slightly. I swear I see a tear coming from Damian's left eye, but he turns his head and rests his chin on Tim's shoulder.

Tim slowly lets Damian go and holds him at arm's length. Then he falls forward into Damian. He passed out again.

"It was too much, too soon." I say and Bruce nods as he walks over to the two. I pick Tim up and carry him upstairs with Damian in tow.

_ **Several Weeks Later (No one's POV) _**

Tim healed and had been getting back into the swing of physical activity. Damian has been there to help him every step. While it was good to see them finally bonding, it was weird too. Dick seemed like he was getting jealous of their relationship. Damian had always gone to Dick. Tim and Damian had always fought. Jason and Tim have been getting along for a few years. Bruce would catch Tim and Damian pulling pranks on Dick and Jason and just laughing hysterically and it made him genuinely smile.

Alfred has been able to get pictures of Tim and Damian laughing together behind the couch. Jason even got a picture of Tim and Damian sitting behind a couch looking up as a bunch of water followed by baking powder fell on top of Bruce.

Bruce paid for a funeral for Tyler. They buried him in the Gotham Cemetery in the Wayne family tomb. His parents were arrested and convicted of multiple counts of child abuse, child endangerment, substance abuse, and possession of many different illegal drugs. They were going to be in jail for a long time. Tyler's stuff was searched and everything he owned was left to Tim. Inside the bag of items was a letter addressed to Tim. Tim asked for all of us to sit down and read the letter together.

Tim sat down with the letter in hand and opened the dirty envelope. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it. Almost immediately his hand went over his mouth. Tim handed the paper to Damian.

"Do you want me to read it?" Damian asked and Tim nodded. Damian cleared his throat and began.

"Dear Friend,

I counted on you. You were supportive of me…you have been with me and been there for me since I met you. You were there for me after my parents beat me, when I was in pain, and when I had nowhere else to turn. You've had more faith in me that I have ever had of myself…and I am endlessly grateful for that. There is nothing in this world that I would not do for you. You are the only one I trust, I trust you with everything I have, and everything I am. You have helped me more than any one person has ever had in my entire 14 years of life. I haven't let many people get close to me. But I am so happy I let you in. I want to thank you for everything you have done.

With Love,

Tyler J."


	6. Et in Terra Pax Hominibus

This is just because I got inspired while watching a movie. Tee hee... FUN FACT: I sang Vivaldi's "Gloria" in High School. Anyway, enjoy Bat-family bonding.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Everyone was at the manor. It took years to accomplish, especially with Jason, but everyone was at the manor. Dick and Damian were playing video games trying to see who was better at Halo, Jason was sitting in the library reading one of his favorite books, and Tim was in the music room, a place someone hasn't touched in years, except Alfred to clean it, playing the piano.

Tim sat down and started messing with it after walking into the room out of curiosity. Alfred had walked by earlier and explained to Tim, "This was Master Bruce's mother's music room. She would come in here, leave the door open and just play the piano until she couldn't anymore. The sound would fill the first floor to the brim. There is a system set up so that the music can be heard in every room on this floor. The walls are also specifically thinner so that the sound travels through them."

"That's amazing, Alfred." Tim said, awe stricken.

"That it is Master, Timothy. That it is." Alfred took his leave and left the door open. Alfred also walked by the library and media room and opened those doors as well. ' _It'll do the boys some good to hear some classical music_.' Alfred thought.

Tim turned after Alfred left and kept messing with the piano. There was a binder of music sitting on the music rack and opened it and looked through until he found a piece of music that he found appealing.

Tim decided to go with Vivaldi's "Gloria", Movement 2, Et In Terra Pax Hominibus, piano only. It was meant for a symphony and chorus, but Tim only had a piano.

He began to play, taking the notes slowly. Building up and using the pedals when necessary to have a lasting effect when he wanted it. It sounded beautiful. It was skillful, soft, and emotional.

He kept playing.

Dick and Damian stopped playing and looked towards the door. They were intrigued to say the least. They just leaned back against the couch from their spots on the floor and listened. Dick closed his eyes and had a pleasant smile on his face. His head started moving slide to side with the music. Damian was sitting there staring at the floor. His head was tilted slightly and he was swaying his knee that was pulled up to his chest side to side.

Jason stopped reading and turned toward the door. He didn't care much and turned back to his book. However, after 30 seconds of trying to ignore it, he couldn't anymore. He turned back towards the door and got up. He walked to the media room suspecting that's where it was coming from. Jason walked in and immediately saw Dick and Damian sitting there swaying… Jason's eyebrows were furrowed and he slowly walked back out of the room. He continued down the hall. He walked through a door he never had before and saw Tim sitting at the old, grand piano. He leaned against the door frame and just listened.

Tim had his eyes closed. He had learned to play the piano at home alone while his parents were on a business trip. He learned to play this particular piece while he was learning to play the piano. He was moving his head in time with the music.

Suddenly, though, the moment was destroyed.

"AAHHhhhh!" Tim yells. Jason moves to him immediately. Dick and Damian come running in not 5 seconds later.

"Tim, what happened?" Jason asks. Tim is hunched over on the bench and holding half of his face.

"Ahhh!" Tim shouts. "One of the chords snapped."

"Here. Use this to keep the blood out of his eye." Damian hands Dick a clear shot glass.

Dick tilts Tim's head back and placed the glass around Tim's eye. Jason calls to Alfred as Dick helps Tim down to the cave. Alfred meets Dick and Tim down there and grabs medical supplies.

"Oh dear, Master Timothy. What happened?" Alfred asked looking puzzled.

"One of the chords in the piano snapped and hit my face." Tim says as Alfred removes the glass and applies gauze.

"Hmm…It seems I need to call a repairman and have the piano serviced so that you may continue playing. You made me think of her, if I may say so, Master Timothy." Alfred says as he starts to stitch part of the gash on Tim's face above his right eyebrow.

"Who's 'her'?" Damian asked.

"Master Bruce's mother. Your grandmother, Master Damian." Damian just looks at Tim before looking down. "She used to play the piano much like Master Timothy was playing. It was the most exquisite sound. When she played-"

Tim cuts Alfred off and continues retelling the story. "When she played, it filled the entire first floor with music. She would play until she couldn't play anymore. There is a system set up on the first floor that would carry the music to each room. She would leave the door to the music room open so that the music she played would carry into every nearby room. The walls were specially made to be thin so that the sound from her playing would pass through them."

"And it did." Dick and Jason jumped at the sudden voice by their ears. "I loved when she played the piano. I would sneak onto the bench with her and play with her." Bruce confessed.

Alfred had finished stitching and bandaging Tim's face. Tim was sitting there looking at Bruce. He was nervous to ask. "Hey, Bruce?"

"Yes, Tim?" Bruce said. Alfred ushered the rest of the boys upstairs for dinner…and to give Bruce and Tim privacy.

"Will…will you play the piano with me once it's fixed?" Tim asked, a blush starting to creep onto his cheeks.

"I would love to play the piano with you, Tim." Bruce said as Tim smiled and started walking with Bruce to the dining hall for dinner. "And no patrol until that is healed."

"Aww, man." Tim sighed.


	7. Loud Again

This is extremely short. I actually started writing another drabble and it wasn't working out so I ended up with this little thing. (Don't worry Robin0203. I still am writing your drabble! It is probably going to be long, I think it's already over 1500 words and i haven't gotten anywhere near finishing it...just a warning.) Anyway, enjoy some sad, but happy bat-family.

Happy Reading!

* * *

The manor became quiet after Thomas and Martha Wayne died. Years following their death, the manor was quiet. However, after Bruce became Batman, and Batman adopted a sidekick named Robin, it became loud again. The manor was full of life. Robin after Robin after Robin after Robin. They all came and made noise. Some was laughter, some was tears, some was arguing, and some was music. The noise gradually grew and Bruce came to love the noise. He didn't know how he had spent all those years in the quiet. He missed his parents and grieved for them. Alfred always made an effort to get the boy to make noise; it never happened.

Alfred grew to hate the silence that fell over the manor after Thomas and Martha's demise. Once that energy filled little, acrobatic boy came into the house, Alfred knew, he just _knew_ that one day the manor would be loud again. Bruce grew noisier as the noise makers kept coming. Now the house was bursting with sounds from all the boys teasing each other, fighting, laughing, or teaming up against Bruce. Bruce was happier too; Alfred noticed. Bruce was once a man of little words. Now he is a man full of stories and wisdom that he shares with his boys.

To call Bruce a Father would be insulting; anyone can be a father. It takes someone special, however, to be a dad, and that is exactly what Bruce is to Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.


	8. Drunk Texts and Auto Corrects: 1

HI! SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I had a lot going on with dance. Don't worry though. I had my performances this last week and I now plan to work on both this and Praesidium. I want to say that I had SO much fun writing this one especially. I love the dynamic between these two! I truly enjoy writing these fics and I hope you enjoy reading them. Thank you to those who have stuck by me and to Robin0203: I'm still working on your prompt. I had most of it written but then I hatched an idea for a revamp of what I had written. I'll get it out soon! Please RRR! AND LEAVE A PROMPT OR TWO IF YOU WANT!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Tim was sitting in his apartment typing up his report for patrol from the night before. He sprained his wrist and was threatened to be beaten and tied to a chair by Dick and Jason if he didn't stay in and rest it for at least a night.

Tim's phone was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch he was currently stretched across. He took the liberty of taking a hot bath for about an hour, organized his equipment for patrol, shopped for groceries that he needed in his apartment, and was left with work. He had finished his work with Wayne Enterprises earlier in the evening and was now finishing the reports he had been falling behind on.

He had settled down on the couch with a book he's been meaning to read, with an earl grey tea in lingering on the coffee table, and was fixing the blanket around his legs to get comfy. He opened his book, started reading and was leisurely sipping on his hot tea when his phone buzzed. He dropped his hand holding the book in his lap and turned and glared at his phone.

Tim sighed. "Why did I think I could get away with relaxing?" He said as he reached for his phone and unlocked it. He had a message from Jason.

J: TIMMERS!

That's all the first one said. There was another incoming though so Tim sat back, got comfy and waited.

J: Yoyre the sweetest candything in all of theuniverse. Sprinkles odf sugar on my tasters.

Tim decided to respond.

T: Jason, are you drunk?

J: Would you arrest me rif I wass?

T: No sir.

J: U arw so polite

T: Well thank you. So, how much have you had to drink?

J: A baby and a half donzen of babies

Tim laughed while heading to grab his keys. He already knew why Jason was texting him so he had gotten up and put pants on and grabbed a brand new leather jacket he had bought earlier today and shrugged it on. He was taking his motorcycle just so he can mess with Jason and force him to hang on. No way was Tim letting Jason go to his own apartment alone. Jason was going to stay the night at Tim's place.

T: Where are you?

J: Uum…

Jason didn't know where he was. ' _Greeeeaaaatt.'_ Tim thought.

T: What is the nearest building?

J: Yoyr work

T: Don't move from where you are. I'm on my way.

Tim revved his motorcycle and took off through the streets of Gotham. In his pocket, he could feel his phone buzzing. Jason was still texting him. He was probably just trying to keep himself busy. Jason finally came into sight when Tim pulled around the last corner. He parked next to the curb and got off his bike. He walked over to Jason and shook his head. Jason just gave him the best 'Please help me because I love you' look he could manage while intoxicated. He grabbed Jason's phone and zipped it into his pocket opposite of his phone in his jacket. He then grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him over to the bike. Tim mounted the bike with Jason sloppily following him on.

Tim started the bike and Jason slid his arms around Tim's lower abdomen. Like, really low. Tim reached down and pulled his hands up just above his belly button. Tim needed to focus on driving and not get them both killed, but he couldn't do that with Jason groping him and fondling his goodies.

Tim drove as fast as possible back to his apartment. When there, he helped Jason stumble inside and Jason passed out right after walking in through the door…on the floor.

Tim just stared down at him and said, "Fuck this. You can sleep there." He set a water bottle next to Jason's head and went to his bedroom to take care of the _problem_ Jason had caused because Jason thought it was _so funny_ to caress his inner thighs and dick while trying to drive.

Tim looked at his phone before he removed the rest of his clothes. Jason had sent him _nine_ more texts before Tim had gotten to him.

All they said were:

 _ **-Love you to prairies.**_

 _ **-Peocies**_

 _ **-Prices**_

 _ **-Peaces**_

 _ **-I give up**_

 _ **-But never on u**_

 _ **-Le fuch u attic chest**_

 _ **-Auto correct**_

 _ **-I'm drunk**_

Tim laughed quietly and smiled before jumping in the shower to take care of his problem. Tomorrow was going to be amusing. Tim just knew it.


	9. High

Hello! Okay, so there is a reason behind this fic. Read notes at end of fic for reason.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Jason crawled through the window. He had disarmed the security set in place and crawled through because Tim told everyone over the comms that he was ambushed and this was where Babs tracked him to. He didn't relay any information on who attacked him or if he was injured. When he stopped responding on the comms, and his line went dead, they had assumed he was injured enough to have passed out.

That was not the case, however.

Jason closed the window and rearmed the security system. He removed his helmet and tossed it onto the couch. He walked into the bedroom and over to a secret hatch that opened up into a secret room that was large enough to house all of Tim and Jason's equipment for patrol, including the massive set up of computers that Tim had installed. There weren't any lights on and the only light source was the computer screens that light up the room a luminescent blue. Tim was swiveling the chair side to side and typing at lightning speed that make even the Flash jealous. There was a large coffee mug sitting in front of Tim, resting in between his arms as he typed. His cape, belt, domino, and boots were resting on the table closest to the door that Jason had come through.

Jason approached slowly, sure he made noise with every step so Tim knew he was there. He didn't want to startle Tim because he still doesn't know what happened to him.

Tim suddenly stops typing. Jason stopped dead in his tracks and waited. Tim saved his work, and opened the internet browser. Tim then typed ' ' and pressed enter.

' _What is he doing?'_ Jason asked himself. He wanted to see what Tim was going to do. Tim then typed 'Charlie the unicorn' into the search bar and clicked the first video that popped up. He then picked up his mug, chugged some of it, and sat back after turning the volume on the speakers up.

The video began and Tim immediately had a smile plastered on his face. Tim started giggling at the pink and blue unicorns trying to get Charlie's attention.

The pink unicorn said, "Yeah, Charlie. Candy Mountain. It's a land of sweets and joy…and joyness…"

That's when Tim lost his mind and startled laughing loud and hysterically. Jason stepped back at the sudden outburst. He had NEVER heard Tim laugh this loud or this much. Tim quieted down to just giggles again and kept watching the ridiculous video. He had another outburst when the three unicorns approached a creature called a Leoplurodan, a _Magical_ Leoplurodan.

' _The fuck is that?!'_ Jason's brows knit together in confusion.

Tim dropped his head against the table and kept laughing, loudly, when the pink and blue unicorn started shunning Charlie the Unicorn. When Tim dropped his head, he hit his keyboard, effectively pausing the video. He was still laughing which had Jason concerned. He wondered if he had run into Joker and gotten hit with Joker Gas.

That didn't add up though. Joker Gas takes effect almost immediately, unless Joker made a new Gas, but he had only been out of Arkham for 7 hours. Not enough time for the Clown Prince of Crime.

Jason had one choice. He had to ask Tim himself what happened. Jason closed the distance between them. At some point Tim had thrown himself backwards in his chair and sunk down into his chair a bit.

"Hey, Babybird?" Jason asked as he crouched down in front of Tim. Tim had tears falling from his eyes and he was sniffling. He was laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Jay, have you see," he laughed some, "this video?"

Jason paused and looked up at the video that Tim had been watching, then looked back at Tim.

"No." Jason said.

"You should because it's fucking hilarious!" Tim said as more laughter came.

Jason grabbed Tim's shoulder and shook him a little. "Tim, what's happening? Why are you laughing so much?" Jason asked.

Tim smiled so big when he answered, "I was drugged. Hey, hey! I joined Instagram and now I have 2,000,000 followers. Everyone wants me."

"Jesus, Tim, you don't have and Instagram, you were looking at your bank account." Which was true because in the tabs of the computer were YouTube, Tim's e-mail, and his bank account.

"So…no one wants me?" Tim looked sad now.

 _Damn._ Jason thought.

"I want you." Jason said quickly.

"You do?"

"Yes and in order for me to show you that, you have to come with me."

"Oooo. Are you gonna touch me?"

"What? No. I want to show you how much I care about you." Jason smiled. He hoped his plan would work.

"Mmmm…okay!" Tim hopped out of his chair and dragged Jason out of the room.

Jason got Tim to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Tim tried to get up several times to go get food, however, so Jason had to cuddle Tim. Tim seemed all too happy to be in Jason's arms though. Tim was slowly kissing Jason all over his face and down his neck. Jason just let him be, though he is pretty sure he has quite a few hickies. Jason is going to love explaining this to Tim tomorrow when he doesn't have a drug in his system. Jason, though, is going to find the bastard who drugged him in the first place and teach him a lesson.

* * *

Alrighty... So the reason for this fic are as follows. Yesterday, I was suffering from only having 3 and a half hours of sleep, with two giant cups of coffee on top of that and it made me delirious and hyper. I went onto YouTube and, no joke, started watching Charlie the Unicorn and laughing so hard that I was crying. If you would like to watch what Tim was watching, go onto YouTube and search 'Charlie the Unicorn'. It is pretty funny and the creator of it...just awesome! Enjoy the rest of your day, fellow readers!


End file.
